


Ultraviolence

by SeleneK



Series: Older men do it better [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: «Fammi vedere cosa hai voglia di fare, allora.»Il ragazzo si spostò a cavalcioni su di lui, seducente come mai lo era stato prima d’ora. Gli occhi azzurri socchiusi e le labbra lucide, sembrava quasi un altro. Gli accarezzò la parte sana del viso e scese verso il collo, dove la gola sensibile era esposta a lui per essere baciata. Lo fece. Baciò, morse, succhio la pelle candida della gola sensibile, godendosi i leggeri lamenti del giovane. La strinse appena tra le dita, alla base della gola, sentendolo sospirare.«Sì», disse a bassa voce. «Soffocami.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanficion partecipante al Porn Fest. Promt: (Dub-con) Desiderio malsano. La seduzione del piccolo efebo. “Era davvero speciale, quella sensazione: un disagio atroce e opprimente, come se fossi a tavola col piccolo fantasma di una persona che avevo appena ucciso”. (Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita)

 

 

 

**Ultraviolence** ****

Viaggiavano da ore, su quella vecchia macchina che Ukoku aveva rimediato nei suoi itinerari in Occidente. Era la prima volta che lo portava con sé da qualche parte. Gli aveva detto di comportarsi da bravo bambino, nonostante Kamisama avesse già quindici anni, e lui lo stava facendo. Se ne stava seduto scompostamente sul suo sedile, masticando frutta secca, i cui gusci buttava fuori dal finestrino durante la corsa.  
«Mi annoio!»  
«Ci annoiamo tutti, a questo mondo», rispose il suo adorato Maestro. Lui non mangiava, fumava solamente. Una sigaretta dopo l’altra, impestando l’abitacolo. Sventolò la mano per farsi aria e mise giù un adorabile broncio.  
«Ci potremmo fermare a mangiare qualche cosa, sono veramente affamato.»  
«E fermiamoci, se il mio bambino dice che ha fame, bisogna fermarsi», lo schernì Ukoku, sterzando per infilarsi nel sentiero di un bosco. Spense il motore e scese per sgranchirsi le gambe. Non c’erano città per chilometri di strada ancora. Quel paese era davvero desolante.  
«Tira fuori i panini, io vado a pisciare da qualche parte.»  
Kamisama, obbediente come sempre, scese dalla macchina e prese i panini dal bagagliaio. Mangiarono in silenzio.  
«Meglio rimettersi in marcia, adesso.»  
Ukoku si sedette di nuovo al posto del guidatore, ma Kamisama non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornare ad annoiarsi osservando il panorama sempre uguale che gli scorreva davanti.  Salì in macchina, ma non per andarsene. Desiderava il suo Maestro più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Bramava sentire le sue mani su di sé, in qualsiasi modo. Che fosse una carezza o uno schiaffo poco importava. Bastava che lo toccasse. Un pugno poteva diventare dolce come un bacio, per lui.  
«Potremmo fermarci ancora un po’. Qui non c’è niente da vedere, però possiamo passare un po’ il tempo.»  
Ukoku si voltò a guardarlo, accennano un sorriso. Detestava fortemente quando il moccioso si comportava da bambino. Non lo era più da tempo, forse non lo era mai stato. Usato come bambola sessuale da una marea di soldati nella zona di guerra in cui lo aveva raccattato, forse alla fine Kamisama aveva fatto propria quella farsa, non riuscendo a smettere di recitare quando necessario. Quel giorno però Kamisama si era comportato come un adolescente della sue età per tutto il tempo. Aveva scoperto quanta innocente sensualità possedesse quel giovane uomo in fase di crescita. Avrebbe compiuto sedici anni a breve.  
«Passare un po’ il tempo. E come vorresti passare il tempo?»  
Il ragazzo si scostò i capelli biondi dal viso, gli importava poco che la sua cicatrice fosse più visibile così. Quella brutta ustione chimica che gli aveva sfigurato il bel faccino. Un vero peccato. Ma serviva molto di più per fermare la libido di Ukoku. Tirò un po’ indietro il sedile, per permettere a Kamisama di sedersi sulle proprie gambe.  
«Fammi vedere cosa hai voglia di fare, allora.»  
Il ragazzo si spostò a cavalcioni su di lui, seducente come mai lo era stato prima d’ora. Gli occhi azzurri socchiusi e le labbra lucide, sembrava quasi un altro. Gli accarezzò la parte sana del viso e scese verso il collo, dove la gola sensibile era esposta a lui per essere baciata. Lo fece. Baciò, morse, succhio la pelle candida della gola sensibile, godendosi i leggeri lamenti del giovane. La strinse appena tra le dita, alla base della gola, sentendolo sospirare.  
«Sì», disse a bassa voce. «Soffocami.»  
Ukoku sorrise. Strinse ancora di più le dita sulla piccola gola candida, finché non sentì il respiro strozzarsi nella trachea del giovane. Kamisama aveva messo la vita nelle sue mani. Era sua, poteva farci ciò che voleva. Non aveva paura, Ukoku avrebbe anche potuto ucciderlo, sarebbe stata la volontà del suo dio personale.  
Ukoku gli lasciò la gola solo per slacciargli i pantaloni. Kamisama lo assecondò alzandosi quanto poteva per lasciarsi spogliare, all’interno di quella macchina d’epoca nera come il cuore del suo Maestro.  
Si lasciò accarezzare le cosce, che ogni giorno diventavano più delineate, più muscolose, perché il suo Maestro lo voleva forte, in grado di combattere. Così ogni giorno Kamisama spendeva il proprio tempo ad allenarsi, perché il suo corpo smettesse di assomigliare a quello di un bambino, e cominciasse a sembrare quello di un uomo. Gli uomini, che tanto piacevano a Ukoku.  
Si lasciò sfilare anche gli slip, restando solo con la maglia che indossava da quella mattina. La mano grande e venosa di Ukoku andò ad accarezzargli le natiche sempre più sode, mentre l’altra gli sfiorava l’erezione che prepotente premeva contro la sua camicia scura.  
Lo accarezzò lentamente, facendolo un po’ soffrire, mentre lo stringeva nella mano. Non provava alcuna compassione per quel ragazzo che aveva raccolto dal fango. La pietà la lasciava ai preti che per lui non avevano fatto nulla. Quella piccola bambola dagli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi era sua, tutta sua. Gli accarezzò le labbra, aprendole con il pollice. Gli infilò il dito in bocca, mentre con l’altra mano continuava a stringere quel bel cazzo caldo tra le dita. Se lo fece succhiare per un po’, sostituendo poi il pollice con l’indice. Kamisama gli stava dedicando attenzioni come se in bocca avesse altro. Gli occhi socchiusi, pieni di voglia. Infilò nella sua piccola bocca anche il dito medio, seguito poi dall’anulare, forzandolo ad aprirla e a continuare a succhiare, colando bava sul mento. Smise di masturbarlo, continuando invece a farsi succhiare le dita, premendole contro i denti del ragazzo, allargandole per costringerlo ad aprire la bocca. Kami alzò un mano per afferrargli il polso, quando sentì un forte conato di vomito salirgli lunga la gola. A quel punto Ukoku tolse le dita e gli tappò la bocca.  
«Provaci e giuro che te lo faccio leccare tutto», sibilò davanti agli occhi sgranati dell’altro. Kamisama si calmò, scuotendo il capo, promettendo che non avrebbe mai osato fare una cosa del genere.  
Scostò la mano dalla sua bocca, che ora era sporca della saliva che gli era colata dalle labbra, e sorrise. Kamisama rispose al sorriso e si appoggiò al suo petto, inarcando la schiena per mostrare il bel fondoschiena tondeggiante. Ukoku portò le dita bagnate di saliva in mezzo alle natiche e cominciò a penetrarlo piano. Vederlo contorcersi contro il suo petto era una visione meravigliosa. La bocca aperta, gli occhi ribaltati indietro mentre si faceva scopare con le dita, sempre di più, sempre più a fondo. Le dita di Ukoku erano dentro di lui fino alle nocche ormai, ma voleva di più.  
«Maestro, scopami… ti prego scopami.»  
«Ti sto già scopando.»  
Kamisama scosse il capo, rosso in viso per il piacere e per la vergogna.  
«Con il cazzo, ti prego.»  
Ukoku sfilò le dita e lo fece spostare quel tanto che bastava per spogliarsi e tirare fuori l’erezione. Kamisama fece per mettersi sopra di lui, ma lo fermò tirando indietro ancora di più il sedile, in modo che il ragazzo potesse chinarsi con la testa.  
«Succhialo, come facevi con le dita.»  
Gli premette la testa e non ci volle altro per convincere il giovane. Glielo prese tra le labbra subito, succhiando voracemente, spingendolo fino in gola, stringendo la sua camicia tra le dita ogni volta che provava la sensazione fastidiosa della punta che gli solleticava il palato molle.  
Voleva sentirlo venire in bocca, caldo e viscido, o anche arrivare sul viso con spruzzi appiccicosi. La pressione della mano del suo Maestro sulla testa lo faceva eccitare sempre di più. Portò una mano in mezzo alle gambe e cominciò a masturbarsi lentamente. Si sentì improvvisamente tirare i capelli e alzò la testa. Con gli occhi lucidi per lo sforzo e di nuovo la saliva che gli colava dalla bocca. Sembrava un piccolo animaletto eccitato.  
«Vieni qui», gli disse con strana dolcezza.  
Aveva il cazzo pieno di saliva, scivoloso abbastanza per permettere a Kamisama di sedersi sopra, cosa che il ragazzo fece senza troppo sforzo. Era molto tempo che non veniva penetrato, quindi piccole smorfie di dolore affiorarono sul suo viso.  
«No, fa male, non ci riesco.»  
«Fa male? Lo hai chiesto tu.»  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo ancora, tentando di togliersi, ma Ukoku lo trattenne per i fianchi, continuando a spingere, entrando dentro di lui poco alla volta.  
«Non fare i capricci.»  
Kamisama strinse i denti, non riuscendo a rilassarsi comunque. Non voleva rovinare quello splendido momento che era riuscito a creare con Ukoku, i suoi sospiri bassi, il suo respiro pesante, e la sua voce così bella nell’impartirgli ordini tanto invitanti.  
I suoi occhi scuri come la notte lo osservavano divertiti, dietro la patina del piacere. Lo aveva provocato, aveva fatto di tutti per trovarsi sopra di lui a farsi fottere, e ora faceva i capricci come un bambino che si era sbucciato il ginocchio. Tentò di sollevarsi di nuovo e sottrarsi all’atto sessuale quando Ukoku lo afferrò di nuovo per la gola. Una mano lo teneva stretto per un fianco, mentre l’altra gli bloccava il respiro. Strinse le dita sulla camicia nera del suo Maestro cercando aria da respirare, mentre lo sentiva muoversi dentro di lui, procurandogli più dolore che piacere. Si sentiva come un coniglio in trappola, ferito e troppo debole per scappare, con uno stormo di corvi pronto a divorarlo. Assieme a quella sensazione soffocante e spaventosa, provava anche qualcos’altro: il sottile e perverso piacere di sentirlo gemere grazie a lui. Alla fine lo voleva, lo voleva ardentemente dentro di sé, sopra di sé, ovunque potesse stare. Chinò la testa all’indietro, con quella mano mortale che gli artigliava ancora la gola, mentre la vista gli si offuscava. Sentiva la sua erezione strusciare contro la camicia di Ukoku e il piacere che ne traeva era ben poca cosa in confronto alla consapevolezza di essere la fonte del godimento del suo Maestro. Mosse il bacino per andargli in contro, nonostante il dolore volesse farlo scappare via.  
Ukoku venne con forti spinte. Così forti da far sussultare il ragazzo mezzo svenuto tra le sue mani. Gli lasciò la gola e lo sentì riprendere fiato con un sospiro di sollievo. Afferrò la sua erezione ancora tesa e la masturbò rudemente, mentre restava ancora dentro di lui, con lo sperma che colava lungo le cosce del ragazzo. Kamisama scosse il capo un paio di volte, venendo tra quelli che parevano singhiozzi. Schizzò tra le sue dita calde, venendo con più fiotti, cadendo poi sopra il suo petto, esausto. Lo sollevò per le cosce, uscendo da lui lentamente.  
Finì per abbracciarlo, mentre Kamisama riposava, spossato, sopra il suo petto. Gli sembrava di averlo ucciso più e più volte in quei minuti interminabili. Aveva avuto l’istinto di farlo, di togliergli quella vita senza senso. Gli accarezzò i capelli sottili, mentre lo sentiva respirare in modo regolare, con la gola rossa per la stretta della sua mano. Il bambino era già morto da tempo dentro il corpo di quel giovane uomo e ora restava a lui uccidere ogni speranza potesse esistere per la bontà umana. Plasmarlo e manipolarlo come una piccola bambola preziosa. Diventare il Dio personale in tutto e per tutto.  
  
  



End file.
